Ron sings for Hermione
by JK Willett
Summary: Ron sings for Hermione. oh btw nothing other then the plot is mine, ( I forgot part of the disclaimer sorry)


A/n: this is a story that I thought of while I was listening to the radio on my way home from work tonight.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Ron sings for Hermione.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were in the living room of the burrow playing truth or dare.  
  
"Ron, truth or dare?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dare" he answered  
  
"Alright your dare is.." Harry said, his voice drifting off as he thought, Harry looked to Ginny, at the sight of her smiling face he knew exactly what he could dare Ron to do.  
  
"Your dare is to sing a song, but it must reflect your feelings about someone" Harry said, he looked from a shocked Ron to Ginny who was smiling knowing that Ron would choose a song that would explain how he felt about Hermione with him even realizing it.  
  
Ron sat in thought for a moment listing the songs in his mind that he'd heard recently, after a few minutes of going through all the songs there was one that kept coming to mind. He had heard the song while he had been at Hermione's house the week before.  
  
"alright if I have to embarrass myself then I will" Ron said shooting Harry a glare and then turned to face Hermione making sure that his back was to Ginny and Harry. Hermione stared at Ron not knowing which song he had chosen.  
  
"I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout him huh?)  
  
He doesn't even know you're there  
  
'Cause he don't love your eyes  
  
And he don't love your smile  
  
Girl you know that ain't fair " Ron sang sounding slightly off key. When Hermione made no movement at all he turned his gaze to the floor.  
  
"In the middle of the night  
  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
  
Or will he run and hide?  
  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry  
  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
  
I got an idea  
  
Won't you be my girlfriend  
  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
  
I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *  
  
As Ron sung the song Hermione watched him, wondering why he would chose that song.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _  
  
Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah)  
  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
  
I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
Ever since I saw your face  
  
Nothing in my life has been the same  
  
I walk around just saying your name  
  
Without you my world would end, yeah  
  
I've searched around this whole damn place  
  
And everything says you were meant to be  
  
My girlfriend... oh  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ * Ron looked at Hermione, she looked shocked. Ron didn't know whether it was him singing that had shocked her or the song that he had chosen to sing for her.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *  
  
Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah)  
  
I'll treat you good (uh) I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend)  
  
I'd be your shining star (shining star)  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
My baby ... (you make my heart sing)  
  
My baby (girl you make my heart sing)  
  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend "  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
  
When Ron finished singing he didn't hear a word, as he looked up at Hermione and saw that she wore a neutral expression. Ron looked around to where Ginny and Harry had been sitting.  
  
"I guess they don't like my singing then," Ron laughed as he turned his gaze once more to the floor.  
  
"No it's not that, I told them to leave us alone for a minute" Hermione said gently lifting Ron's face so that she could see his eyes.  
  
"Why did you chose that song?" she asked.  
  
"The dare was to sing a song that reflects my feelings about someone, and I ... I ..." Ron said, his voice drifting off at the end.  
  
"You what Ron? you know you can tell me anything right?" Hermione asked her hand had fallen from cupping to his face to resting gently on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I know that, this is just difficult because I have felt this way for a long time, you would have thought coming close to death almost annually would have made me realise how much you mean to me but instead it took some other guy being interested in you to make me realise what you mean to me. Hearing Vicky talk about you, made me realise that I love you and I can't stand to think what life would have been like if I had we not meet." Ron didn't get to finish what he was saying because Hermione cut him off with a kiss.  
  
When she pulled back she looked into his eyes and told him "honestly Ron, if I had known that all it would take for you to say something was to have someone else express their feelings for me then I would have asked Seamus or Neville to pretend to have feelings for me".  
  
Ron looked at her shocked, "so does that mean you like me?" he asked.  
  
"No" she said simply, the smile that had been working its way onto Ron's face fell as he heard this. Ron felt as though Hermione had taken his heart right out of his body.  
  
"Ron, look at me" Hermione said lifting his face so she could look into his eyes. Hermione leaned in and placed her lips gently on his before continuing.  
  
"It means that I think that I am falling in love with you, I think I have been since that first time we meet on the train in our first year of Hogwarts" she said placing another kiss on his lips.  
  
As Ron was about to deepen the kiss, they heard a sniffle and a voice that sounded a lot like Harry whisper "why are you crying Ginny?"  
  
"Because it's just so beautiful," she replied, Mrs Weasley chooses that particular moment to walk by and asked, "What's so beautiful?"  
  
Mrs Weasley could not see Hermione or Ron, who were still joined at the lips but not moving.  
  
Ginny pointed to the couple as Mrs Weasley walked to where her daughter was standing beside Harry.  
  
"That's not beautiful, that's adorable, my baby son has finally grown up" Mrs Weasley said smiling reaching for a tissue from her pocket as she did so she pulled another out and gave it to Ginny.  
  
Ron leaned back and rested his forehead against Hermione's. "I am so sorry about them," he said in a whisper.  
  
"Don't be, be thankful that it's your mum and Ginny and not Fred or George," she said placing another quick kiss on his lips before moving back so that she could stand up.  
  
THE END  
  
A/n: well this is the end, unless people want more. If you want more then email me at willettjennifer@hotmail.com and please remember that this was my first attempt at Harry potter fanfic okies. Thanks people. 


End file.
